


Helping him

by Yesimawriter



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Proximity, Lost Boys, M/M, Nightmare, Sharing a Bed, Still, and she does not regret it, bit - Freeform, helpless!Harry, one - Freeform, sweet!Draco, ya gurl's typing out the whole story in the tags again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimawriter/pseuds/Yesimawriter
Summary: It was 1:34am and, at first, Draco didn’t realise exactly what had woken him up.(Related to the previous parts, but can be read as a standalone.)





	Helping him

It was 1:34am and, at first, Draco didn’t realise exactly what had woken him up. It was when the bed shifted and his eyes opened that he got his answer. He sat up without a sound as everything slowly started to come together in his mind. He remembered how he had talked to Potter and apologised to him. He remembered Potter’s reply, and his own, and how they had had a proper conversation for the first time since they’d returned to Hogwarts.

_“I’m not doing this because you need me to, and I don’t pity you. I’m doing this because I want to help you.”_

“Potter?” Harry froze halfway out of the bed and Draco felt like reaching out to make contact with him. He didn’t. “What are you doing?”

He watched as Potter carefully sat down on the bed, his fists clenching tightly onto the bed sheet on both sides. “Nothing,” Potter’s voice cracked as he spoke. Suddenly everything made sense.

“It was a nightmare, wasn’t it?” Draco asked knowingly, and he heard Harry take a deep breath. “What was it about?”

“I don’t- It doesn’t matter.” Harry’s body was shaking, like his voice just had, and Draco took a second to swallow down his emotions before choosing to respond.

“You say that you want to help me, and you expect me to be receptive to your actions, but then you don’t let me do the same in return. How is that fair, Potter?”

Harry turned sharply and Draco’s breath left his body. He had been staring at Potter’s back and talking to it for quite a while so it was a shock to finally speak to him face to face. It was also a shock to discover that Potter had been crying and that when he had turned to face Draco, it had been with a tear-stained face.

“Are you happy now, Draco? Do you still want to help me?”

Draco’s reaction must have been a lot more expressive than he had meant for it to be, because Potter was off of the bed and headed towards the door within seconds. Draco almost tripped and stumbled over the bed as he rushed over to stop Harry with his hand on Harry’s arm. “Yes, I do.”

Harry looked down as the tears continued to flow down his cheeks, and he softly said, “Draco, I-” His breath hitched as Draco gently cupped his face and wiped the tears away with both his thumbs.

“Potter,” Draco whispered, stepping closer to him. They were barely centimetres apart. Harry gazed up at him with such a helpless and lost expression that Draco almost lost his bearings completely, he almost forgot who he was…to Harry. Who they were to each other and what they were supposed to be. He just wanted Harry to be happy and for him to stop crying, for Merlin’s sake! “Bed. Now.”

Potter blinked and nodded, taking a deep breath and moving away from Draco, towards the bed. Draco’s eyes moved to the door. He didn’t know whether Professor McGonagall had unlocked it, and he didn’t care. Neither of them had once they had started to openly speak to each other.

They had been tired and hungry, and they’d had food. So once they had finished eating that food, all that had been left to do was fall asleep. That was what Draco had been doing until he had been woken up by Potter.

Draco moved quickly towards the door and heard Potter’s voice from behind him. “What are you doing, Draco?” Draco smiled.

“I’m locking the door,” he said, before turning his back to it and walking towards the bed, and Harry, determined to find out _exactly_ what had made Harry cry.


End file.
